


Lost & Found

by Sehun_x_Baek



Series: SeBaek Drabble Collection [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek/pseuds/Sehun_x_Baek
Summary: Sehun and Baekhyun go to the same party, wearing identical jackets. When they leave, they grab the wrong one without realizing it.





	Lost & Found

“Who is that?” Baekhyun smiled playfully as he brought one of his fingers to his lips, sinking it inside his mouth before biting down on his fingertip lightly.

Minseok followed Baekhyun’s eyes, trying to discover who he meant amongst the large group of people at the party. They had only just arrived, seating themselves on an empty couch after grabbing a few drinks. It actually took a lot of effort for Minseok to drag Baekhyun out of the house, dealing with Baekhyun’s whining during the entire drive, upset about leaving his game. The whining usually continued throughout the evening whenever Minseok forced him out somewhere, so he was surprised Baekhyun was already past the pouting stage and earnestly taking interest in another person there.

However, it didn’t take long for Minseok to discover why, spotting a tall man with broad shoulders and dark eyes, his appearance rivaling the faces of magazine covers.

“…I don’t know.” Minseok answered, “Why don’t you go talk to him?”

Baekhyun turned his head to look over at Minseok, removing his finger from his mouth as he gave him a miffed expression, “Do you see how many people are surrounding him?”

Minseok smiled, patting Baekhyun’s back, “Just make a grand entrance like you always do.”

“I’m not going to make a fool of myself.” Baekhyun whined, his lips jutting out into a pout.

“I guess just stay here and watch him then.”

Baekhyun sighed, looking back over at the handsome stranger. Even for Baekhyun, the amount of people surrounding the man was intimidating. He really would feel like a fool, if he wandered up and tried to join in the conversation as if he knew any of them. Deciding to stay on the couch with Minseok, Baekhyun continued watching the man, wishing the crowd of people around him would eventually dissipate.

Baekhyun didn’t even bother trying to be discrete about his staring, he figured the man would be far too distracted by his large group to notice anyone else in the room. And for the majority of the time he was, staring blankly forward as the people surrounding him carried on with their discussion. However, the man’s eyes did seem to flicker in Baekhyun’s direction on a few occasions. Baekhyun blushed each time, quickly turning his head away, even though he felt like the man was mostly likely just glancing off into empty space.

Eventually getting up and leaving to go to the bathroom, Baekhyun really hoped the man would be alone by the time he got back, or at least less fenced in. He spent extra time in the mirror, puffing his hair and adjusting the thin choker necklace he was wearing, pulling the clasp for the chain back behind his neck. He felt really nervous as he stared at his reflection, trying to motivate himself to actually talk to the handsome stranger before the night was through.

Returning to Minseok, Baekhyun sat back down on the couch, his eyes searching the room for his now three hour long crush. Minseok noticed him searching, and sighed as he shook his head at his friend.

“He left already.”

“What?” Baekhyun asked, snapping his head to look over at Minseok with a panicked expression.

“When you were in the bathroom forever, he and his friends left.”

“Why didn’t you come get me?!” Baekhyun pouted, his eyes growing large in sadness.

“What, like you were suddenly going to approach him as he was leaving? You’re the one who blew the opportunity.”

Baekhyun sighed, slumping back in the couch, knowing Minseok was right. Minseok was always right.

“Let’s just go.” Baekhyun continued pouting, his bottom lip bulging out to emphasize his unhappiness.

Minseok laughed, nodding in agreement, “Okay, thanks for coming with me.”

“…Yeah.”

Standing up together, they made their way over to the front door, looking for their coats amongst the numerous ones hanging up. Digging through the massive stack, they eventually found them, and putt them on as they walked out the door.  
  
  


——————————

 

Even though they already had a few snacks at the party, Baekhyun insisted that Minseok owed him a meal, for forcing him to go out and not telling him when the man of his dreams left the party. Minseok obliged, feeling like he’d never be able to drag Baekhyun out of the house again if he didn’t do it. And so, they ended up at a McDonalds, one of the few places still open during the late hour of the night.

Sitting at a small table, they munched on a few fries together, huddled up in their coats as they tried to stay warm. They still needed to thaw after walking outside in the freezing cold for a while.

“I hope tomorrow is warmer.” Minseok complained, shivering a little, “I have to get up pretty early. I hate when it’s so cold in the morning.”

Baekhyun nodded, also shivering as he pulled the collar of his jacket closer around his neck. He listened as Minseok continued telling him about his day tomorrow, letting Baekhyun know he wasn’t coming home until late because he had a date. 

“Wait…” Baekhyun suddenly interrupted, leaning his head closer to his jacket to take a sniff, “…This isn’t my jacket.”

“What?” Minseok asked with a raised brow, placing a fry into his mouth.

“It smells different.”

“Probably because it was hanging with a bunch of other people’s jackets.”

“No no, look.” Baekhyun pointed at his sleeve, “There was a stain here on mine.”

“Really?”

“Yes really.” Baekhyun laughed, “Someone must have brought the same jacket as me, and I grabbed the wrong one.”

“Well, I guess you don’t have a stain anymore.”

Baekhyun took a sniff of the jacket again, inhaling deeply. He pulled the collar even closer around his neck, snuggling up in it, “It smells so good.”

“Yeah?” Minseok smiled, watching as Baekhyun pressed the flaps of the collar against his face, “Like cologne?”

“…No, I think it’s just this guy’s smell.” Baekhyun sighed happily, his voice muffled inside the jacket, “I bet he’s handsome…He smells handsome.”

“How can someone smell handsome?” Minseok chuckled, a small bite of food still in his mouth.

“He just does. I can tell.” Baekhyun replied, taking another whiff.

“What if it was that hot guy you were checking out?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the possibility, the only part of his face still visible outside the jacket, “What if it was?!”

“I mean, if he smells handsome, it’s highly possible.” Minseok teased, still doubting that smelling handsome was even a thing.

Baekhyun slowly sat up in his seat, narrowing his eyes at Minseok once he detected the sarcasm in his voice, “That’s it, I need to find the owner of this jacket. Just to prove you wrong if nothing else.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Minseok laughed.

Baekhyun quickly began to dig through his pockets, searching for anything that might serve as a clue. With a confident smile, Baekhyun pulled out a small crinkled piece of paper, and put it down on the table to smooth it out, discovering it was a receipt. Minseok smiled as he watched him, realizing how desperate he was.

“Look!” Baekhyun smiled brightly, “He shopped at this pet store, it has the address on it!”

“Okay…but what are the chances he’ll go there again?”

“He’s a member there, it even has his name on here!” Baekhyun continued in excitement, “Sehun!”

Minseok couldn’t help laughing again, Baekhyun really did act like a child sometimes.

“He even has a handsome name.” Baekhyun exhaled with a smile, wanting to repeat it again, “Sehun.”

Minseok took the receipt from Baekhyun, reading the small list of purchases, “…He really likes to spoil his dog.”

“I know right? He’s probably a sweetheart.” Baekhyun replied, snuggling up in the jacket again to take another smell, “Handsome and sentimental.”

Minseok laughed again, “Careful now, no one is that perfect.”

“I can dream.” Baekhyun’s smile was visible in his eyes, his mouth covered by the jacket again as he pulled it close to his face.

“So what, are you going to try and stalk him at this pet store?”

“Kinda.” Baekhyun giggled, “I’ve got a plan.”

Minseok shook his head, realizing he was probably going to get dragged into this crazy escapade, “It will be funny to watch you at least.”  
  
  


——————————

 

“Do you know anyone by the name of Sehun?” Baekhyun asked a girl working behind the cash register, waiting in line with Minseok at the pet store.

Sure enough, Baekhyun was actually going through with his plan. Minseok was surprised, considering it meant leaving the house, he didn’t think Baekhyun would actually do it. He tried his best not to laugh as he watched, finding this whole thing to be pretty ridiculous.

The girl instantly smiled at Baekhyun’s question, the mention of Sehun’s name clearly making her happy, “Yes I know him! He comes in here all the time with his cute little dog Vivi.”

“Oh good, I was hoping you could help me.” Baekhyun smiled back, “We accidentally switched jackets, so I was wondering if you could give him my number the next time he came in here.”

“Sure.” The girl smiled, obviously glad with any excuse to talk to Sehun more, “I can do that for you no problem.”

The girl handed Baekhyun a small piece of paper and a pen, and watched as Baekhyun quickly jotted down his number. Minseok kept smiling in the background, not expecting this all to go so well. Baekhyun actually had a pretty good plan for once.

“So you don’t know him at all?” The girl asked as she took the paper back.

“No, I just found a receipt for this store in his pocket.” 

“Okay well, I’ll be sure to let him know.” The girl smiled again.

“Thank you.”  
  
  


——————————

 

Friday night was movie night, an event Baekhyun and Minseok both looked forward to all week long. They usually bought a few snacks for the occasion, and piled up some pillows on their couch to get extra comfortable.

Sometimes they ended up watching a few movies, staying up late until they eventually fell asleep. They weren’t particular with what they watched, it was more for the fun of hanging out than anything else, and they usually ended up watching some low budget films that were simultaneously terrible and amusing.

Tonight was one of those kinds of movies, and they were both laughing together at how incredible cheesy the lines were. Baekhyun recited a few of them as he munched on popcorn, making Minseok laugh even louder.

“Wait, pause the movie.” Baekhyun continued laughing, noticing his phone starting to ring, I’m getting a call.” 

Minseok reached for the remote, pausing the movie as he looked over at Baekhyun, “Who’s it from?”

“I don’t know, it says unknown caller…” Baekhyun replied, the realization slowly growing in his mind of who it could be, “It might be the jacket guy!”

In excitement, Baekhyun quickly answered his phone, snapping it to his face. Hesitating for a brief moment, Baekhyun took a breath before speaking.

“Hello?” Baekhyun asked in a curious tone, trying his best to act normal.

Minseok watched him for a moment, waiting to see if Baekhyun was right. 

_“Hi, the pet store gave me this number. They said we accidentally switched jackets?”_

Minseok watched Baekhyun melt a little, a smile appearing on his face upon hearing Sehun speak. Baekhyun wasn’t sure how it was possible, but he had a handsome voice too. 

Minseok quickly crawled closer to him, wanting to eavesdrop on the phone call. He was smiling as well, highly amused for what Baekhyun was going to say. Baekhyun cleared his throat a little, trying not to laugh.

“Yes, we were both at that party the other night, and I guess we grabbed the wrong jackets.” 

_“I didn’t even notice.”_ Sehun laughed lightly, and Baekhyun swore he felt like all his senses were suddenly being attacked. Even his laugh was perfect.

Baekhyun closed his eyes for a moment, biting on his lip. Minseok noticed, and laughed quietly as he smacked Baekhyun’s leg, reminding him to answer.

“I have a stain on the right sleeve.” Baekhyun quickly replied, trying to ignore Minseok’s laughter.

_“Oh, you’re right, there is a stain here.”_

Baekhyun made eye contact with Minseok, trying to get advice on what to say next. However, Sehun spoke again before Minseok could help.

_“I’m Sehun. What’s your name?”_

“Baekhyun.” Baekhyun answered with a smile.

_“…Baekhyun.”_ Sehun repeated as he thought to himself, _“…Were you sitting on the couch by chance? Wearing a choker?”_

“I was.” Baekhyun opened his mouth with a wide smile, staring at Minseok in surprise.

_“Oh, you’re the guy who was checking me out the whole time.”_ Sehun’s smirk was audible in his voice.

Baekhyun instantly blushed, frozen stiff in embarrassment. It was really him. Minseok couldn’t help bursting out into laughter, covering his mouth with his hand. Smacking Baekhyun’s leg, he tried his best to stay quiet as he spoke to him.

“It’s really him! It’s the hot guy!”

Baekhyun dove away from Minseok, afraid that Sehun might be able to hear him, “I-I just thought I recognized you, that’s all.” Baekhyun stuttered slightly as he answered, “I was trying to remember.”

_“Oh yeah?”_

“…Yeah, you look really familiar.” Baekhyun lied, even he felt like his cover was weak, “I think I’ve seen-”

_“I was checking you out too.”_ Sehun suddenly cut him off.

Baekhyun froze again, the blush returning to his cheeks. He was speechless. Minseok came closer to Baekhyun again, repeatedly smacking his leg in amusement.

_“Want to go out sometime?”_ Sehun asked, the smirk still present in his voice.

“Yes.” Baekhyun quickly answered, not even trying to deny that he was into Sehun anymore, “Yes I do.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day guys! Hope this brings a little joy to your day <3
> 
> I was looking through the notes on my phone, where I keep some ideas, and I had a note that just said: Sehun and Baekhyun’s jackets get switched. 
> 
> I don’t really remember writing this, or what I originally had planned, but once I read it I was inspired to write a story lol.


End file.
